coawfandomcom-20200214-history
History of COAW
This is the entire history of the Chocolate owo and Water server, including its previous forms. Prehistory These are the forms of COAW before it had been named so, and before it had been populated by its current playerbase. Cjonescraft Cjonescraft was the very first iteration of COAW. It started up for the first time somewhere between February 15th, 2017 and June 24th, 2017, running on version 1.11.2. The playerbase never reached more than about 10 in total, serving as a stand-in for a stand-in for a much larger server of about 700. The server playstyle was mostly a survival civserver, with people working together to form nations and governments. It ran for an unknown (but presumably short) amount of time on a custom made map before shutting down. None of the cjonescraft playerbase transferred to COAW. Holy Island Nation Holy Island Nation was a nation formed of about a dozen people on a larger server, comparable to the size of modern COAW. This eventually broke off and became its own server of 4-6 close friends. The server ran from May 28th, 2018 to approximately August 13th of the same year. It ran 1.12.2 on the Broville map, with its playstyle being mostly roleplay. A loss of interest from the playerbase and personal issues eventually brought the server to a close. Some, but not all, of the former H.I.N's playerbase transferred over to COAW when it came up. COAW Proper This is the time when COAW came into existence in its current form. Version 1.0 1.0 marked the beginning of the COAW server. It started up on an unknown date in January 2019, running 1.12.2. The server's original use was for people of the Water Tribe nation on the server SurvivalState to take refuge from drama, along with their friends. The map was a scaled map of the Earth, allowing players to settle in real world locations across the planet. The world had a good run, with people setting up across Europe and in Japan, connecting places like London, Switzerland, St. Petersburg, Keiv, and Minsk. However after a game-breakingly large gold vein was discovered beneath Detroit, it was decided that the world ought to be changed. Version 1.1 1.1 brought about the world change to Broville on approximately February 3rd, 2019. It still ran on 1.12.2, but the retention of the small but active playerbase marked a good sign for the server. Version 1.2 1.2 marked a real beginning for COAW. It was released on February 5th, 2019. The day before, on the 4th, the COAW discord was created and formalized. That day was also the day when COAW got its name, courtesy of Gamer_Mec. At this point it only included the members 6Lana6, Gamer_Mec, CrishTheCreator, Miner_10000, Memaynor, Senor_Silly, theKRAZYcavy, and PaigeWishart. Zlokilla was added to this group two days later, making him the first new player to join. 1.2 saw the addition of the channels Changelog, Rules, Introductions, RP-Bios (archived), Off-Topic, Screenshots, and Market, in that order. Version 1.3 1.3 continued 1.2's legacy of adding new plugins and new channels from February 7th onward. 1.13.2 saw the creation and subsequent archival of Mapideas, and on February 12th, the first punishent system was created. Version 1.4 Version 1.4 saw the removal of the Broville map, by now small, cramped, and looted, in favor of the Le Monde world on February 25th. This new world was gigantic, beautiful, and free of premade structures. Well, until 1.4.2, when some Broville structures were "ruined" and inserted into the new world for lore purposes. This was also the first time that the server decided to go teleportation-free, removing all warps, spawns, and homes. 1.4.1 and 1.4.2 also saw the rise of Claims-Maps (archived), Polls, Poll-Discussion, Memes, and NSFW in that order. Version 1.5 Version 1.5 was a huge shift. On May 5th, after about two months on Le Monde, the server updated to minecraft version 1.14. A brand new world was generated, and every plugin was removed. The server was now straight Vanilla. Then, 1.5.1 came around. Advertising was added, plugins were re-added, a worldborder was established, and Information was separated from Rules. This pattern continued as the server grew, adding in the entire War category, To-Do, and a new Claim-Map channel. The server updated to minecraft version 1.14.2 just in time for COAW version 1.6. Version 1.6 1.6 has been the longest running version of COAW to date. It included adding datapacks, more plugins, a dynmap, expanded the worldborder, and rounded everything out with the addition of ranks. 1.6.5 brought about the Experimental world as well as donations. 1.6.6 Saw the reinvention of the Claims map, just in time for the revolutionary 1.7 update. Version 1.7 1.7 Started off with a bang. A nasty war that had gotten out of hand was ended when Lana banned a small handfull of players, after receiving permission from the community. Afterward, the Wars and Roleplay aspects of the server were entirely reworked, and the server shifted away from factions and closer to roleplay and SMP.